Fíjate a quien le ganas, porque puede ser tu últim
by Ray3
Summary: es algo que se me ocurrio como a las 2 de la madrugada y despues de ver 3 veces la pelea con Brian XD


Fíjate a quien le ganas, porque puede ser tu última victoria

Esto es solo algo que se me ocurrio después de ver 3 veces la pelea con Brian y de ponerme a escribirlo como a las 2 de la madrugada ^^U. Please dejen reviews

// \\ pensamientos

- - hablar

" " susurrar

Mayúsculas Gritos

( ) nota del autor

En un callejón cercano al beyestadio se encontraban 7 chicos, 6 de ellos con cara de no muy buenos amigos...

- Asi que te saliste con la tuya no? – Alex(Rapero, 1´90m, moreno de pelo negro, usa una pañoleta blanca) – te quedaste con el titulo de la ciudad

- …  - Ray se mantenia callado solo miraba a los chicos que lo rodeaban

- ya te aburriste de fanfarronear no? – Alex que cada vez se irritaba más – claro si ya ganaste, que mas vas a decir…    respondeme que mas vas a decir?!!!!...   QUE SOMOS UNOS COMPLETOS FRACASADOS? O QUE SIMPLEMENTE TU NO TIENES COMPETENCIA??? AH??  RESPONDE BAKA!!! MALDITO BAKA RESPONDE!!!

- Pues simplemente no tengo nada que decir – Ray mantenia la calma – solo que aun les falta entrenamiento

- Asi que nos falta entrenamiento? – Alex se dio vuelta dandole la espalda a Ray, mientras saca algo de su chaqueta – ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA!!!!. Alex se voltea y golpea a Ray en la cara con un fierro, Ray cae unos metros más allá…   Ray se intenta levantar…

- "auch, eso me dolio" – Ray se quejaba del fuerte golpe que le habian propinado

- PARATE MALDITO BAKA!!!! – Alex se acerca a Ray y lo patea lanzandolo otro metro más allá – traiganlo. Varios de los chicos levantan a Ray y lo llevan frente a Alex

- // si no hago algo este me va a matar \\ - pensaba Ray mientras era golpeado por Alex en todas partes del cuerpo - // ya no doy más \\

- ESTO ES PARA QUE APRENDAS QUE A MI NADIE ME GANA!!! – decia Alex mientras golpeaba más y más fuerte a Ray con el fierro, a patadas, etc. – ME OÍSTE BAKA, NADIE!!!

- Que lastima…   - decia Ray mientras levantaba la cabeza – porque ya te gane y eso no me lo va a quitar nadie, jejeje

- JA IMBECIL – dijo Alex antes de enterrar el fierro en un lado del cuerpo de Ray  y este cae inconsciente por el dolor – vamonos este baka ya no nos dara problemas. Alex salio de callejón junto a todos los chicos que lo acompañaban mientras que Ray quedaba botado allí con un fierro a medio enterrar…

- Vamos abre los ojos Ray – Lee – vamos amigo no nos puedes hacer esto justo después de que nos reunimos como equipo

- Si Ray – Kevin – no nos dejes amigo

- Arg…   auch…  - se quejaba Ray mientras intentaba abrir los ojos – donde estoy?

- Estas en el hospital – respondia Lee con una gran sonrisa – donde más podrias estar después de la manera en que te encontraron?

- Ah? De que hablas? – Ray aun no entendia nada ya que no recordaba mucho realmente

- No te acuerdas? – Kevin

- Pues no mucho – Ray lograba abrir completamente los ojos y miraba a sus compañeros de equipo que lo rodeaban en la habitación – solo recuerdo que gane el campeonato de la ciudad y luego el chico con el que pelee la final me golpeaba, no recuerdo nada más.

- Pues no hay mucho más que puedas recordar amigo – Lee – es como lo dijiste solo que te falto mencionar que casi te mato

- Que dices Lee? – Ray se levanto por la sorpresa – auch!

- No deberias impresionarte – Lee ayudaba a Ray a recostarse nuevamente – lo que te digo es verdad, casi te mato, bueno y lo hubiera logrado si no es porque te trajeron al hospital a tiempo, el chico ese te enterro un fierro al costado derecho de tu abdomen Ray, perdiste bastante sangre y tuviste una infeccion que aun te la estan controlando

- En pocas palabras – Kevin 

- Tienes una gran suerte – Gary

- Creo que si amigos – Ray – pero aun tengo una duda

- Cual? – Kevin

- Quien me encontro? – Ray

- Fue Bruce – Kevin – ese tonto al fin hizo algo bueno

- Entonces tendre que darle las gracias cuando lo vea J - Ray – oigan pero donde esta Mao?

- Ella? – Lee – pues esta compitiendo en el campeonato para la clasificatoria que se lleva acabo en el mismo en que ganaste tú hace 2 semanas

- 2 SEMANAS!!! – Ray se levanto muy exaltado – EH ESTADO DORMIDO POR 2 SEMANAS??

- Pues si – Lee – con tu estado que más querias?

- Bueno eso si – Ray se calmo y volvio a recostarse

- Bien ya sabemos que estas bien asi que nos vamos – Lee – te veremos después, adios

- Adios ^_^ - Ray se quedo viendo la televisión, estaban transmitiendo la pelea de Mao ya que era la final – que bien, llego a la final, ojala y gane. 

- Bien Brad que beyluchadores tenemos hoy? –

- Unos de ellos es chica y es muy conocida en China por ser parte del equipo de los White Tigers y de que su bestia bit es igual que ella, difícil de derrotar e imposible de domar –

- Jajaja buena presentacion Brad, pues a mi me toca presentar a su retador, el es un rapero muy conocido en las calles por su forma brutal de beybatallar y con su bestia bit Hiptor se hace más brutal la pelea –

- Si pero este chico ya persio contra un integrante de los White Tigers hace 2 semanas –

-  QUE!!!! VA A PELEAR CONTRA ÉL?!?!?! – Ray se levanto de la cama del hospital y comenzo a vestirse – Mao lo va a derrotar y ese bestia la va a matar, tengo que apresurarme

- ESTAN LISTOS??? – DJ Jasman – 3…   2…   1…    LET IT RIP!!!!!

- Ambos beyluchadores lanzan sus blades a una gran velocidad –

- Es increíble Brad esta chica no anda con rodeos ya saco a su bestia bit y ésta esta haciendo muy bien su trabajo allí –

- Claro, ademas debes pensar que estas pelea es a 1 solo encuentro, el que gane gana el campeonato, eso los lleva a usar sus mejores trucos desde el principio – 

- OH!!! Esto es increíble Galux ya mando a volar a Hiptor y ahora Mao da una orden –

- Guau! Esta chica si que anda sin rodeos, el Galux de Mao acaba de destrozar el blade de Alex, y esta batalla ha concluido –

- Fue una batalla muy corta para ser una final no lo crees Brad –

- Claro que si, es raro que las finales sean asi de cortas –

- OH NO!! MAOOOO – Ray salio corriendo, bueno como pudo, del hospital hacia el beyestadio – Mao esta en peligro. 

A la salida des estadio…

- genial al fin pude alcanzar el nivel que queria – Mao celebraba su victoria y su nuevo titulo mientras caminaba hacia su casa – ahora me falta menos para llegar al nivel de Ray

- muy bien niñita – decia Alex mientras aplaudia lentamente y se acercaba a Mao – me ganaste igual como lo hizo tu amiguito hace 2 semanas

- que? De que hablas? – Mao se estaba asustando un poco ya que Alex se le acercaba mucho y ella sentia que algo malo iba a pasar

- ya sabes de tu amigo ese que tiene al tigre blanco – Alex se acerco a Mao y la tomo de los hombros muy fuerte – el que me gano hace 2 semanas. Alex tomo mucho más fuerte a Mao y la llevo al callejón

- SUELTAME…   DEJAME…  - gritaba Mao mientras pataleaba para intentar soltarse – YO NO SE DE QUE HABLAS…   ADEMAS ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO…

- Y TU CREES QUE ESO A MI ME IMPORTA?!?!?!?!? – Alex ya estaba alterado y lanzo a Mao hacia la pared, ella choco contra la pared y quede tirada en el suelo – A MI NADIE ME GANA!!!...  ME ENTIENDES MALDITA!!!...   NADIE!!!!!. Y golpeo fuertemente a Mao en el estomago haciendola rebotar contra la pared

- AAAYYYY!!!...  – Mao se quejaba del fuerte dolor de espalda y de estomago por culpa de los golpes brutales que le daba Alex – dejame… por favor…   ya no aguanto mas…

- Claro que si aguantas – Alex la miro con cara de psicopata – estas hablando, no? Eso quiere decir que SI AGUANTAS!!!!. Alex la iba a patear cuando siente un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, se trataba de la garra de tigre de Driger…

- DEJALA!!! – Ray gritaba mientras se acercaba a Mao para ver como estaba – estas bien?. Ray movia un poco a Mao para que quedara de espaldas en el suelo

- QUE ACASO NO APRENDES!!!! – Alex que ya estaba completamente alterado y furioso – ESTA VEZ SI TE VOY A MATAR MALDITO BAKA Y TAMBIEN A ESA ESTUPIDA CHICA!!!. Alex se abalanzo contra Ray y Mao para propinarles un fuerte y brutal golpe, pero Ray reacciona a tiempo y sale él de allí llevando a Mao en brazos

- // esta vez no \\ - Ray corrio lo que más pudo hasta llegar a una plaza – maldición ya no puedo mas, mi cuerpo no resiste. Ray callo al suelo y Mao quedo bajo él.

- AHORA SI TE MATO MALDITO BAKA!!!!!! – Alex estaba a solo centímetro de golpear a Ray con fierro… 

- // ahora si voy a morir \\ - Ray cerro los ojos o tomo la mano de Mao - // disculpame si no te supe proteger Mao… \\

- arg…  - Ray intentando abrir los ojos – esta todo blanco…  acaso estoy en el cielo?

- A menos de que el cielo se parezca a una habitación de hospital – Max

- Esa es la voz de Max – Ray que intentaba ver bien – eres tú Max?

- Si viejo, quien más que yo? – Max 

- Oye Ray no nos hagas esto amigo – Tyson – te venimos a visitar y mira como te encontramos, tirado en medio de una plaza sangrando y con Mao bajo tuyo

- Que paso con Mao? – Ray que ya podia ver bien pero algo borroso – donde esta? Le paso algo malo? Quiero verla…

- Ella esta en la habitación de al lado – Kai – y no, no le paso nada alo ademas de todo lo que ya tenia cuando los encontramos

- Que paso cuando me encontraron? – Ray no entendiendo nada (para variar XD)

- Solo vimos como Gary y Lee estaban golpeando a un rapero bastante alto viejo – Max

- Claro cuando vimos eso les fuimos a ayudar y cuando ese chico fue arrestado nosotros los trajimos acá – Kenny – se podria decir que tienes bastante suerte Ray

- Claro que si viejo deberias probar en las vegas – Max – dejarias a varios casinos en quiebra viejo XD

- Jajajaauch – Ray estaba muy alegre de tener a sus amigos de vuelta y ayudandole en ese momento.

2 meses después, en algun lugar de las montañas de China…

- fue una experiencia inolvidable – Ray – no lo cresa si?

- Claro que si, pero que no quiero que vuelva a suceder – Mao apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Ray

- Ni yo – Ray apoyaba su cabeza en la de Mao – creo que de ahora en adelante no podremos andar solos después de ganar una final

- Si tienes razon – Mao mirando el paisaje – pero sabes lo que más me alegra?

- Que cosa? – Ray mirando también el paisaje

- Que nunca estuvimos solos – Mao

- Que? – Ray extrañado por la respuesta

- Claro ^^ - Mao – siempre estuvieron nuestros amigos apoyandonos en las beybatallas y en el hospital, sin ellos no estariamos aquí ahora, no lo crees asi?

- Creo que tienes razon Mao – Ray la abrazo y volvio a apoyar su cabeza en la de ella 

- Como que crees que tengo razon? – Mao con voz de niña pequeña

- Disculpa – Ray sonreia a Mao y volvia a ponerse como estba antes – tienes toda la razon, los chicos nunca nos van a abandonar, porque nos une nuestra amistad. Ray miro de reojo a Mao // y a nosotros el AI \\ (tendran que averiguar que significa o creo que ya se lo imaginan ^^)

FIN

Les gusto?, no les gusto?, dejen reviews para saber que tal lo encontraron, arigato ^_^

Le mando un saludo muy especial a dos amigas Bra y Misao, a mi hija(ella sabe a que me refier XD) Belldandy y a mi mejor "amiga" Alexia, ^_^ ojala y todos los que me conocen lean esto y los que no, también XD

Bye


End file.
